Witches/Warlocks
Witches/Warlocks are beings who practice magic. They are seen to be somewhat more powerful than other Supernatural beings and appear the most often in the series (with most of the mains being Witches/Warlocks). They are either light or dark depending on their family's allegiance, but this can be fought, as seen with Krystal, Rachel and Cynthia. Description Witches/Warlocks are the oldest Supernatural being in the series, as they are the cause of all the other's creation. They are seen to be extremely powerful and very influencal with other species. There are two kinds of Witches, the light ones and the dark ones. Jake states that some Witches battle their true nature in order to protect the people they care about. Jake also reveals that the first coven (also known as the Primal Coven) is a coven of extremely powerful Witches and are 'tremendously deadly and taking them on is signing your death warrant.' Types of Magic Ancestral Ancestral magic is the practice of magic harnessed from ones ancestors. This kind of magic can ONLY be preformed when a Witch is at their birth place and the birth/death place of their ancestors. This is often used by newer Witches as it is the least dangerous of them all. Without access to the remains of their ancestors, witches who practice ancestral magic are powerless. As a result, ancestral witches are very committed to their families and their coven. Astrological Astrological magic is the practice of magic harnessed from astronomy. This is the second oldest form of magic and can be viewed as EXTREMELY deadly. The amount of magic harnessed depends on the moon, the stars and the sun. So, on a new moon, very little energy is harnessed while on a full moon, a dangerous amount is harnessed. In the terms of the stars, different spells can only be performed during certain star signs. With the sun, it depends on the time of day for it to be preformed. Primal Primal magic is the most dangerous magic of them all and requires blood of a Primal or their descendants. It can only be safely harnessed by the Primal's descendants, though mainly their doppelgängers. If someone outside that bloodline wants to access it, it would require the sacrifice of a powerful member of one of the bloodlines, do not mistake that with Sacrificial magic. Primal magic is also the only form of magic that can create a new species (e.g. Nightshade created Vampires and Host and possibly much more). This magic is practiced by a few people and only as a secondary source of magic. Sacrificial Sacrificial magic is the form of magic that is harnessed from the energy of those the witch, or witch coven, have sacrificed. Sacrificial magic is solely dependent on the use of supernatural creatures, as sacrificing a human who possesses no magical abilities would be no benefit to a witch seeking to gain more power. When a witch practicing sacrificial magic sacrifices a vampire, a werewolf, a feary, or a shape-shifter, they gain the magical abilities of those creatures; this could mean additional strength, speed, and healing abilities, as well as enhanced magical power. It is possible that this form of magic also draws power from pain and suffering. Sprit Sprit magic is the practice of magic harnessed from sprits. Unlike other forms of magic, a Witch can only use spirit magic however the spirits see fit. If a Witch abuses the magic bestowed upon them, the spirits may break the connection, preventing the witch from harnessing their power. This magic is often practiced by newer Witches but it's also seen as the most 'annoying' source as the Witch can't choose which spell they wish to cast. Traditional Traditional magic is the practice of magic harnessed from themselves and/or Nature. Traditional magic draws energy from the forces of Nature and may be used however the witch sees fit. Although Traditional Magic is very popular among the Witchcraft community, it also very exhausting. Due to the fact the witch is exerting their own energy, the Witch may experience symptoms of dizziness and fatigue. Powers *Immortality - unable to die natural deaths *Regenerative Healing Factor - heal extremely quickly *Elemental Manipulation - manipulation of the elements *Biokinesis - organic matter manipulation with mind *Telekinesis - move objects or people with the mind *Teleportation - teleport from one location to another *Channelling - summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external sources of power *Affinity - become stronger when in contact with a certain something or event *Bloodline abilities - abilities passed on through the bloodline of the Primals: **Nightshade: mind manipulation (to see and manipulate brain functions, emotions, memories and thoughts) **Morgenstern: psychic (clairvoyance, precognition and retrocognition) **Stansfield: mimicry (to take attributes of a substance, being, or species) **Lannister: weather manipulation (to manipulate the weather and tempreture) **Powers all Primal bloodline have: ***Creation: (to creat creatures, life, and worlds with imagination. Requires a lot of pratice and control) Tools *Candles *Grimoires *Herbs and Stones *Talismans Weaknesses *Overuse: overusing magic can lead to death *Emotions: for light Witches, powerful emotions such as betrayal, loss etc. could lead to them going dark *Family: depending on the allegiance of the family, a Witch will be "claimed" for light or dark via that way *Draining: if a Witch is drained of magic, they will die Known Witches #Primals (Aikaterina, Simon, Roxane, Perikles) #Adrastos Nightshade (of Nightshade bloodline) #Helene Morgenstern (of Morgenstern bloodline) #Sappheire Stansfield (of Stansfield bloodline) #Nikias Lannister (of Lannister bloodline) #Ariadne Nightshade #Jake Morgenstern (of Morgenstern bloodline) #Phoebe Morgenstern (of Morgenstern bloodline) #Alex Stansfield (of Stansfield bloodline) #Brandon Morgenstern (of Morgenstern bloodline) #Kyra Lannister (Lannister bloodline) #Krystal Nightshade (of Nightshade bloodline) #Rachel Nightshade (of Nightshade bloodline) #Cynthia Morgenstern (of Nightshade bloodline) #Tamah Bane (of Nightshade bloodline) #Damon Ellester (of Nightshade and Stansfield bloodline) #Kasiani Westyn (of Lannister and Morgenstern bloodline) #Myrcella Ellester (of Nightshade and Stansfield bloodline) #Lancel Ellester (of Nightshade and Stansfield bloodline) #Henrik Hadrianson (of Hadrianson bloodline) #Tatiana Stansfield (of Hadrianson bloodline) #Melanie Stansfield (of Hadrianson and Stansfield bloodline) #Zara Morgenstern (of Nightshade and Morgenstern bloodline) #Isaak Menshikov (of Nightshade and Menshikov bloodline) #Christopher Morgenstern (of Nightshade and Morgenstern bloodline) #Mitchell Pontmercy (of Nightshade bloodline) #Olympia Morgenstern (of Nightshade and Morgenstern bloodline) #Jason Morgenstern (of Nightshade and Morgenstern bloodline) #Caroline Morgenstern (of Nightshade and Morgenstern bloodline) #Valeria Menshikov (of Nightshade and Menshikov bloodline) #Aaron Stansfield (of Hadrianson and Stansfield bloodline) #Maria Stansfield (of Hadrianson and Stansfield bloodline) #Clea Lannister (of Lannister bloodline) Category:Species Category:Witches/Warlocks